


*Haikyuu Quest* Foreigners of Wood

by JudeMathis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is the only son from a royal family who have certain abilities and who are well loved by the people of their country. His life was normal until his home got attacked during the night since there was another royal family who had a grudge against his family. Suga escaped from the attack, but was badly injured in the process which is how his path crosses with Daichi's. What will happen when their paths cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Ships:**  
DaiSuga (main ship)   
AsaNoya  
KageHina 

 **Occupations:**  
Mage  
Fighter  
Knight  
Archer  
Demons   
Healer  
Assassins  
Berseker  
Conjurer  
Summoner  
Engineer

 **Abilities:**  
Magic  
Elements  
Weapons master  
Animal specialist  
Herb specialist   
Alchemy

 **Suga's Country:**  
Forged beside a geyser field, city of Ishnuala is the home of people and wood elves lead by the royal Sugawara family. This city wasn't built by a geyser field by accident, as it has a cultural history which is of great importance to the people of Ishnuala and its success. The city itself looks gorgeous with its shingle rooftops, red brick walls and swarms of fireflies. Ishnuala has a captivating atmosphere. The main attraction is the windmill which was built 40 years ago designed by humans. Ishnuala has a growing economy supported by farming, armorsmithing, and animal training. Their biggest strengths are sophisticated cooking, deadly archers, healing, and magic. However, they are now gaining people skilled in alchemy. Depsite its strengths and weakness, Ishnuala has a good future underneath the leadership of the royal family. 

**Forests:**

**Misty Bog Woodland:**  (Evil) A dangerous forest filled with mist, dangerous animals and posionous plants. It is easy to get lost in this forest especially if you don't know your way around it. Very large forest that does grow in different spots, but is connected as one. 

 **Locust Grove Forest:**  A safe haven for everything good and a place of protecting against evil. This forest has plants for healing and food with animals that make a living in this forest. Mythical creatures that are good make a living here and help fight against the evil and help people that are human or magical that come to this forest. 

**Characters:**

Koushi Sugawara (main):  
Age: 17   
DoB: June 13th   
Height: 5'8.5"  
Weight: 139.7 lbs  
Hair: light colored (gray)   
Eyes: brown 

Daichi Sawamura (main):   
Age: 17   
DoB: December 31st   
Height: 5'9.5"   
Weight: 154.2 lbs   
Hair: dark brown   
Eyes: brown 

Asahi Azumane  
Yu Nishinoya  
Ryunosuke Tanaka   
Chikara Ennoshita  
Tobio Kageyama   
Shoyo Hinata  
Kei Tsukishima   
Tadashi Yamaguchi  
Tooru Oikawa   
Hajime Iwaizumi   
Yutaro Kindaichi   
Akira Kunimi   
Kuroo Tetsurou   
Kai Nobuyuki   
Yaku Morisuke   
Yamamoto Taketora   
Kenma Kozume   
Fukunaga Shuuhei   
Inuoka Sou   
Lev Haiba   
Shibayama Yuuki   
Takanobu Aobe 

 


	2. Welcome to Ishnuala

The sun was starting to rise in the early morning bringing light to the world. The animals and people soon woke up before the daily businesses opened up in a town. This town was built by a geyser field because of the cultural history that has a great importance to the people and the success of the great town. This place is lead by the Sugawara family who cares greatly about their people. The royal family only has on child at the moment being a son named Koushi Sugawara. The Sugawara family are loved by their people since they have done everything they can in their power to keep Ishnuala safe. Koushi is hoping that he can become a great leader like his parents since he wants to keep his homeland safe. He is the type that will work hard to do anything for his homeland since the people, friends, and family are very important to him. 

**Sugawara's pov**

I was walking down the hallway after leaving the library since I was finished with my studying for the day. I was training to become a healer and fight with the ability of being a mage and a archer. My parents were wanting me to learn these skills mostly my father though since I would be taking his place as a ruler someday. I let out a sigh because I was always busy with my training that kept me from doing things that I wanted to do. I rubbed the back of my head before I heard a yipping sound at my feet. My fox named Sprite was by my feet looking up at me with perked ears, I smiled lightly at her before picking her up 

"Hello Sprite." 

She yipped at me again and I patted her head before going to find my parents. It was close to lunch so I knew that they were in the dining hall already waiting to eat. Sprite went with me to the dining hall where I saw my parents at chatting away with each other. I smiled lightly before greeting them happily as Sprite laid by my chair since I sometimes secretly share my food with her. My parents greeted me back while smiling before my father asked 

"How is your training coming along, Koushi?" 

I smiled lightly at my father as our lunch was brought out to us 

"My teachers say that I am approving and that my skills are growing by the day. They are happy with everything I have done so far." 

My father gave a nod as he took a drink from his cup while I slipped some food to Sprite. My parents decided that they were going to come and watch my training tomorrow. I smiled happily at them as we ate looking forward to tomorrow since I actually wanted my parents to come. I just hope that they will be proud of what I have learned from my teachers so far since I've been working hard on my lessons. 

 


	3. The Attack

**Sugawara's pov**

I jerked awake on my bed as Sprite was laying by my side while the sound of warning bells were going off. I climbed out of my bed holding Sprite close to me before I looked out the window. I could see soldiers from Ishnuala and from another kingdom fighting among each other. I backed up slightly from the scene that was filled with the sound of fighting, screams, and fire. I bit my lip as Sprite whined before I jumped slightly as the sound of my door opening with a loud bang. My eyes went wide as I saw some soldiers that belonged to the enemy. One of them started to move toward me saying 

"Well looks like we have found the king's son, men. Let's get him."

I felt my shoulders tense up as Sprite growled at them while I backed up from them once again. That was when the side door to my room opened as I heard the voice of my father's faithful soldier Nishimura shout 

"Prince! This way!"

I ran over to Nishimura quickly who had two other soldiers with him holding weapons within their hands. NIshimura grabbed ahold of my hand before he spoke 

"Come along, we have to get you out of here. It isn't safe for you here anymore." 

I nodded and kept Sprite close to me while going with Nishimura 

"Where are my parents? Are they okay?" 

I saw Nishimura nod making me feel relieved since my parents most likely already escaped from here with some other soldiers. I followed Nishimura to where some horses were at before I got lifted into the saddle. I followed Nishimura to where some horses were at before I got lifted into the saddle. I looked down at him before he climbed up into the saddle behind me. Nishimura and I with the two other soldiers left my burning homeland while the sound of fighting continued behind us. I kept ahold of the saddle horn as Sprite hid in my cloak to keep from falling. Nishimura continued to move the horse quickly through the forest before one of the other soldiers spoke 

"Captain, we are being followed!"

I heard Nishimura curse before he looked back to see who was following us. The group ended up going in different directions while Nishimura moved forward going deeper into the forest. I looked back to see who was following us before an arrow flew by us quickly slicing my cheek. The enemies ended up going quiet for a little bit, but Nishimura was tense because the threat was still there. We soon came to a clearing before Nishimura pulled the horse to a stop. He dismounted and placed the reins in my hand 

"Sorry my prince, but you must go ahead without me. I will stop the soldiers."

I was about to say something as Sprite continued to hide within my cloak before Nishimura whacked the horse causing the animal to gallop. I held on tightly to the reins as the horse ran along the path that was ahead of me. I could feel the slice on my cheek stinging from the pain as I felt a few tears going down my face. I had no idea what I was going to do now since I had no clue where I was at. This part of the forest was unfamiliar to me since I never went this way with anyone. I soon pulled the horse to a stop and looked around since I knew that I was lost while the threat of the forest surrounded me. 

 


	4. The Misty Bog Woodland

**Sugawara's pov**

I continued to ride along the path hoping that I would be able to find a safe place soon. The forest was dark and unknown to me so I really didn't have any idea on where I was going. I bit my lip passing by many trees going deeper into the forest not knowing that I was being followed once again. I pulled the horse to a stop and looked around seeing if I could find a path. The only sounds that I could hear where coming from the horses' heavy breathing and the sound of the forest. Sprite whined as his ears flattened against his head before I heard the sound of growling nearby. I looked around as my horse paced on his feet while spotting that very hungry wolves were surrounding us. They didn't really look like normal wolves though because of how their features looked. I pulled back on the reins slightly since my horse paced in place while looking for an opening. I soon spotted one before kicking the horses' side causing him to bolt away from the wolves. I could hear them following me as a few howls entered the air while I continued to ride. I clenched the reins tightly in my hands hoping that I would be able to get away from the wolves. My eyes went wide as a few wolves appeared in front of me causing my horse to spook. I lost my grip as my horse causing myself to slip from the saddle. I fell to the ground as my horse ran away while Sprite stood in front of me growling at the wolves. A few of them chased after my horse while I was surrounded by the rest that stayed behind. I picked up Sprite before backing up from the creeping wolves as they bared their teeth at me. I continued to back up before feeling my foot slip slightly causing myself to notice that there was a drop-off behind me. I held Sprite close to me for a second knowing that I really had only one option at that moment. I placed Sprite down before saying 

"Sprite, I want you to run. Find help if you can."

I turned my attention back to the wolves as Sprite made a run for it. I closed my eyes for a second before moving my arms in a circle to use my abilities of a mage. I was hoping that I would be able to scare these wolves off or that help will come to my aid quickly. 

**Daichi's pov**

I was traveling with Asahi and Tanaka seeing if we could find the deer that we were tracking. The deer ended up running into the Misty Bog Woodland which was a very dangerous forest. I knew that we would have to be careful while traveling through here because anything could attack us. We started to make a way through the forest tracking the path that the deer took. We had made it about halfway through the forest before a spooked horse appeared in front of us. I was able to grab ahold of the reins noticing that there was a royal symbol on the headpiece. I looked at Asahi and Tanaka before saying 

"Let's see if the rider is nearby, they shouldn't be too far from here hopefully." 

 


	5. The Finding

**Daichi's pov**

Asahi, Tanaka, and I were traveling through the forest still seeing if we could find the rider to the spooked horse. I pulled my horse to a stop and looked around for any signs of a person. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head because the search was getting troublesome. Asahi and Tanaka looked around the spot before I heard a sudden barking sound coming from up ahead. I moved my horse toward the barking sound before seeing that a fox was pacing back and forth at the edge of the cliff. The creature's ears twitched before it turned their attention to us. The fox growled slightly pinning its ears back, but it soon relaxed before running over to the horse that we had found. The fox barked once again while it sat on the saddle of the horse like it belonged there. I looked at Tanaka and Asahi before Tanaka said 

"That fox must also belong to the rider, they must be nearby here."

I gave a nod 

"They most likely are, I'm going to go check down at the bottom of the cliff. Their owner could of fallen down there." 

I started to make my way down to where the bottom was at to see if I could find the missing rider. I soon reached the bottom that was filled with brush and trees while the sound of birds could be heard around me. I scanned the area as I walked around before I found some brush that looked like it had been crushed. I looked at it closely before a pair of feet appeared in my vision causing my eyes to go wide. I moved over to the figure was laying at that was somewhat hidden by the grass. The figure had light colored hair and I could see the cuts, bruises, and serious injuries that he had. I placed my fingers against his neck looking for a pulse as I heard Tanaka call out from above 

"Daichi, any luck?!"

I looked back up at them as I felt the boy's pulse beat against my fingers telling me that he was still alive 

"I found him, he's unconscious though!" 

I moved to pick the unconscious boy up before moving to climb back up to where Tanaka and Asahi were at. I knew that he was going to need medical attention because of the injuries he has received. I soon reached the top of the cliff side holding the unconscious figure in my arms. I looked up at Asahi and Tanaka before saying 

"We need to get him back to camp, he has some serious injuries."

They both gave a nod before we mounted back onto our horses to make our way back to the camp. I held the unknown boy in my arms as we rode to keep him from falling to the ground. I knew that our healers would be able to give him an helping hand though since they are the best healers that I know of in this country. I just hope that whoever this person was would be able to tell us what happened to them since there has to be a reason about why he was out in the Misty Bog Woodland. 


	6. The Campsite

**Daichi's pov**

We soon arrived at the campsite as I held the unconscious boy in my arms still before pulling my horse to a stop. I handed the boy down to Tanaka before sliding off my horse

"Asahi, Tanaka, take care of the horses."

They nodded as the unconscious figure got handed back to me so I could take him to our healer Kenma. He was the best healer and mage that we had so I knew that he would be able to help this boy. I reached Kenma's tent before entering inside 

"Kenma, I need your assistance."

He looked up to see me holding the unconscious boy before he said 

"Lay him down."

I nodded and placed the boy down on the cot as Kenma moved to look him over. I waited quietly for Kenma to finish looking at the injuries that this boy had before he said 

"He is going to be fine, most serious wounds that this boy has is on his shoulder and the side of his head."

I glanced down at the unconscious figure 

"That's good, I will leave him in your care. I want to know when he wakes up though, I have a few things to discuss with him."

Kenma nodded and I left the tent to go deal with a few other matters around this campsite. I was hoping that this boy would wake up soon though since I needed to know if he was a ally or a enemy. I let out a sigh and made my way over to my tent to start the long day that was ahead of me. 

**Kenma's pov**

I moved away from my unconscious patient after taking care of the injuries that he had. The wound that was on his shoulder looked like it belonged to an arrow telling me that someone obviously aimed to harm him. There must of been a serious reason about why someone was after him though. He might be a member of the royal family and that was a big reason in itself for people to come after him. I placed a blanket over him before moving away from the bed. This person could be in serious danger, but if he proves that he isn't a threat to us then we will treat him as a friend and do everything in our power to keep him safe. 

**Sugawara's pov**

My eyes felt somewhat heavy as I felt my consciousness coming back from the slumber that I was in. I found myself starting up at a green-colored cloth of a tent as a small light was by my head. I moved to sit up and looked around the tent wondering where I was at. I remembered that I left the castle with Nishimura before we were chased by the enemy. Nishimura ended up staying behind to hold back the enemy while I escaped to get to safety. I looked down at my hands in silence before the tent flap moved revealing a person wearing a white-colored cloak. We made eye contact before he said 

"You're finally awake, how are you feeling?"

I gave a slight nod and rubbed at my wrist some 

"I'm all right, where am I?"

The unknown person took a seat nearby then he spoke 

"You are at the campsite Arrowtip, Daichi found you in the Misty Bog Woodland after finding your horse wandering the woods."

I nodded and looked down not really knowing what to say before a familiar barking entered my ears. I smiled lightly because Sprite was sitting in front of me before he crawled into my lap. I stroked his fur back as the person asked me 

"What is your name? I'm Kozume Kenma."

I glanced up at him 

"Sugawara Koushi."

Kenma gave a nod then moved to get up 

"I have to let Daichi know that you're awake. He wants to speak with you about a few things."

He left the tent without a word leaving me alone with Sprite while my mind went to wander. I was curious about this Daichi person and what he wanted to talk to me about since it has to be really important. I let out a sigh before looking down at Sprite wondering what would happen and if my parents were okay since I knew that they must be seriously worried about me.

 


	7. Conservations

**Daichi's pov**

I entered the tent that the boy who I had found was staying at the moment. He was sitting on the bed petting the fox that was found with the black horse. The boy looked up at me with his brown colored eyes 

"I assume that you're Daichi? Kenna said you wanted to talk to me." 

I nodded as I took a seat 

"That's correct, I have a few questions to ask you. I'm the leader of this group, Daichi Sawamura, what's your name?" 

He flickered his eyes back to his fox friend before he answered my question 

"Sugawara Koushi." 

I crossed my arms and thought to myself since the name Sugawara sounded really familiar to me, but I couldn't place on where I had heard it at before 

"Why were you out in the forest? Did someone send you here?" 

He shook his head 

"No one sent me here, my home got attacked by a enemy kingdom and my escorts had to stay behind to keep them from chasing me through the forest." 

I nodded as I listened to what Sugawara told me 

"Do you think that they will come after you still?" 

He gave a shrug of his shoulders while he continued to pet his fox friend before he spoke 

"I'm not for sure, they could possibly think that I am dead, but they might still be trying to find me also." 

I nodded as I leaned back in my seat a bit 

"You are allowed to stay here as long as you like, this is a safe place and you will be protected from any harm that comes your way." 

Sugawara looked up at me with his brown colored eyes 

"Okay, thank you Daichi." 

I nodded and patted his shoulder gently before walking out to go take care of some other business that had been brought to my attention. 

 **Sugawara's pov**  

I let out a sigh as Daichi left the tent while I went to pet Sprite once again. I leaned back against the pillows while I continued to pet Sprite as I was thinking to myself. Everything had happened to me way too fast because of the attack on my family. I am hoping that I get  to see my parents again though since I have no idea if they are still alive or not. I knew that this was going to be a long and tough journey for me, but I had to get through it especially if I wanted to see my family again.

 


	8. A New Start Possibly

**Sugawara's pov**

My eyes flickered open the next morning as I felt Sprite lick the side of my face gently as I heard the sounds of glasses moving. I glanced over seeing that Kenma was there working on something which really didn't have a very good smell to it. I moved to sit up causing the bed to creak a bit causing Kenma to look at me 

"Good morning Sugawara." 

I nodded as Sprite moved to sit in my lap 

"Morning Kenma." 

He nodded and moved to get up from where he was sitting at before he handed me a cup 

"Drink that, it will help with any soreness that you have." 

I looked down at the cup seeing that it was a murky green color with the strange smell to it. I let out a small breath before I went to take a drink from the cup. I felt the bitter taste touch my tastebuds before I coughed from the taste after I finished drinking it. Kenma gave me some water to wash the taste away from my mouth which did help out a lot. I let out a small breath as Kenma moved to get up 

"You can go walk around the camp if you want, just don't leave since it is easy to get lost in the forest." 

I nodded as Sprite climbed onto my shoulder before I went to go outside of the tent. I winced some because of the sudden brightness form being inside the tent for about two days. I looked around the campsite for a moment seeing the other tents and the rest of the group with a big wooden wagon. Sprite settled herself against my shoulder getting comfortable before I started to walk exploring the campsite. I could see that there were many different levels and skills around the camp though. I smiled lightly while I continued to walk for a bit as I did think to myself about everything that had happened to me so far. I let out a small sigh as I leaned up against one of the trees while I looked up at the sky. I was at a small lost on what to do because of this entire mess that has Daichi and his camp involved. I closed my eyes for a moment as Sprite nuzzled against my cheek before I heard Daichi's voice 

"Are you okay?" 

I looked at him and nodded 

"I'm fine, just thinking to myself about a few things." 

He nodded as he moved to sit down underneath the same tree while he did motion for me to sit. I smiled lightly taking a seat across form him as Sprite moved to crawl into my lap. I did lean back against the tree as Daichi spoke 

"I assume that you're worried about your family and the attack that happened on them. Don't worry about us though, we know how to handle ourselves when dealing with danger." 

We made eye contact as I could tell that he was serious about it while there wasn't any fear behind his eyes. I could tell that he was strong and not afraid of having to face danger which did prove that we were different from each other. I lived in the life of peace and luxury not having to worry about defending myself while it seems that Daichi has been fighting from day one. He did seem to be an interesting person though as I felt the urge to get to know him better because of our differences. I have always liked to get to know people that were different from my lifestyle, but father never liked it when I did. There were a lot of things that I liked to do which he wasn't very fond of. Daichi and I spoke for a bit longer before he ended up showing me around and telling me everything about the camp. I got a better understanding of the camp this way though which did help out a lot. My heart was a bit conflicted at the moment though which with my crazy thoughts running throughout my head. I was wondering what was the best option for me though which meant if I should stay under the protection of Daichi's camp or go try to find my parents on my own. This was going to have to be something that I was going to have to sleep on to figure out on what I was going to do.

 


	9. Th Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter more or less, reason on why it is so short!

**Sugawara's pov**

Daichi had explained to us that his camp would be packing up since they needed to leave the area. They didn't really explain on why, but there were two reasons since it was time for them to move to a different location. The second reason was to escape the kingdom that my family was ruling over to keep me safe. I didn't want to become a burden, but Daichi reassured me that I wasn't one. I had thought about it for awhile before deciding that I was going to stay with Daichi and the others. It wasn't a good idea for me to be by myself right now though since the ones that attacked Ishnuala could still come after me. Sprite and I would be safe here though until I could return home if I get to return at all. I let out a small breath before I went to go see what I could do to help pack the camp up. I wanted to give a helping hand around here since it was unknown on how long I would be staying. I was grateful to them though since they have been very kind to me even if I am a complete stranger. I hope that my presence among the group will not cause any unwanted trouble. I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of me. 

**Daichi's pov**

I came to check on the preparations were gong for us to leave this site. It was better for us to leave since we had been here long enough and having to move for Sugawara's sake. The threat was still there because of the enemy that attacked his home could still come to find him. He made the decision that it was better to travel with a group then travel along since there is danger around each corner. The world that we live in is filled with danger from war, bandits and even monsters. It was unknown on what would be waiting for us along this path, but that was something that we would have to wait and see. Let's just hope that whatever danger awaits us won't be anything that we won't be able to handle. I don't want anyone that is apart of my family getting hurt by any means necessary. 

 


End file.
